Dulce encuentro
by albagaro
Summary: Meet cute. TRADUCCIÓN: De como Sebastian Moran y Jim Moriarty se convierten en jefe y empleado.


Traducción al español del fanfic: "Meet Cute" de apiphile, archiveofourown**(punto)**org**(/)**works/324997

**Dulce ****encuentro (Meet Cute)**

El día que Jim adquiere un perro no está buscando nada en particular. Dices algunas palabras, y la espuma en la que se construye la conspiración se acumula fuera de tu puerta como la espuma en la orilla de un río, asegurando ser fiable y viable. Ese es el problema con esta línea de trabajo, es decepcionantemente fácil.

- He oído que puedes necesitar un tirador – dice el hombre sentado en el umbral de la puerta del actual edificio de Jim, con la espalda recta, militar y un boleto de apuestas escondido en el bolsillo del abrigo. Parece como una rata con resaca, y a pesar de que intenta parecer ansioso en complacer, parece como si _traspirara _sarcasmo.

- ¿Para qué demonios necesitaría un _tirador_? - pregunta Jim, con una familiar sonrisa - ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, vale, los niños del colegio de primaria son un poco _molestos _pero estoy seguro de que poniéndolos en la esquina es más que efectivo...

- Shaun Goodall me ha enviado – dijo el antiguo fusilero del ejército, impasible por este acto.

Jim deja que la sonrisa decaiga de su cara y lleva a Shaun Goodall al frente de su cerebro y planta una imaginaria herida de cuchillo en su garganta. Ya ha sido avisado de actuar por iniciativa. Envías a gente que yo _necesite_, Shaun, no me envías gente pensando que la podría necesitar.

- ¿No vas a entrar y tomar una taza de té? - sugiere, usando la misma voz de profesor de antes, pero sin la máscara.

Algunas personas pueden llamar a eso disonante, pero ya le ha cogido la medida a este hombre, es un ex-militar, y llegó lo suficientemente lejos en el ejército como para tener esa postura relajada, lo que significa que tiene cierto nivel para aceptar órdenes. Tiene deudas, adicciones, hay nicotina en sus dedos, alcohol es su sudor, y apuestas en el bolsillo, lo que le hará compatible y fácil de manejar. Jim puede hacer lo que le gusta aquí.

- Oh, muchas gracias – dice el ex-oficial, Jim nota que hay definitivamente un tono de _mando_ aquí también, y eso va a tener que irse.

El hombre está _intentando _ser sincero y solo hay un paso de lo obsequioso a la burla.

Entran dentro. Jim sirve el té.

- ¿Credenciales? - dice Jim, sobre el filo de su taza de "El mejor Padre del Mundo".

El vapor sube hasta sus ojos, pero no parpadea. Ni tampoco lo hace, advierte, el hombre que se presenta como Moran. Parpadear por la irritación en los ojos significa perder de vista tu objetivo, y este tirador en particular ha estado en las colinas de Afghanistan donde las irritaciones en los ojos son abundantes. No ha dicho nada aún, pero apenas lo necesita.

- Las mejores notas en puntería, el ratio más alto de muertes, medallas, premios civiles, etc – dice Moran bebiendo su té con un tono de desdén. Está en algún lugar entre la rigidez del ejército y la insolencia – Puede comprobar mis registros.

- Puedo – señala Jim – Puede que requiera una pequeña prueba para el empleo.

- Está bien – dice Moran, sorbiendo el té.

- ¿Madre adolescente y su hijo de cinco años? - dice Jim, sosteniendo un paquete de galletas Hobnobs al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien – dice Moran, cogiendo una.

Jim asiente y levanta las cejas.

- ¿Tienes tu propia pistola?

- Varias – dice Moran, poniendo la galleta en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Cómo eres con el cuchillo?

- No está mal – dice Moran, bebiendo lentamente otro sorbo de té – Mejor con un rifle.

- ¿Podrías levantarte un momento? - pregunta Jim, tomando un sorbo de su propio té.

Moran deja su taza con cuidado, apoya la galleta sobre ella para que las migajas no caigan en la alfombra, un buen detalle, Jim presiente que alguien ya le ha entrenado bien. Se levanta con atención.

- Oh, relájate, esto no es el patio de armas – se burla Jim, dejando su té y observando al tirador como si aún necesitara tomarle la medida.

Moran se relaja, y espera. Hay algo de ironía en sus ojos, pero no deja que nada de su imagen de paciencia se rompa.

Jim tiene el filo de una navaja contra la entrepierna de Moran en cuestión de segundos, y un puñado de pelo grasiento en el puño, y un tirador torcido hacia un lado y hacia abajo hasta su nivel sin quejarse y con solo un _nrf_ de sorpresa. Moran no lucha ni tiembla.

Jim pincha con la punta del cuchillo en el paquete de Moran.

- ¿Cómo eres con los cuchillos? - pregunta con la misma voz de antes.

- Totalmente indiferente – dice Moran, un poco sin aliento – pero puedo practicar.

Jim le suelta el pelo. Moran permanece en la misma posición, como si esperara a ser reiniciado.

- Lávate el pelo.

- Vale – dice Moran.

- Dame tu brazo – añade Jim.

Moran se estira, extiende el brazo izquierdo y observa a Jim con la misma paciente expresión de una vaca hindú Brahman, como si las vacas sagradas también tuvieran el ingenio de mirar por un segundo con sorna.

Jim le enrolla la manga de la camisa con delicadeza. La piel aún está profundamente bronceada, salpicada de manchas blancas y un círculo blanco a medio camino del interior de su antebrazo de menor tamaño que una moneda de cinco peniques. Moran solo observa, como si esta fuera el comportamiento normal de una entrevista de trabajo, incluso cuando Jim acaricia la superficie vidriosa de la cicatriz con la uña del pulgar.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta, aunque es dolorosamente y vergonzosamente obvio y solo un niño de cuatro años necesitaría preguntar.

- La quemadura de un cigarrillo – dice Moran sin dudar.

- ¿De?

- ¿Un cigarrillo? - sugiere Moran, y hay una insinuación de sarcasmo bajo un torrente de tonos amables y voz plana.

_ - En serio –_ dice Jim, acariciando la quemadura con la uña del pulgar otra vez – haz otra observación graciosa y te haré comer tus propias orejas.

- Mi padre – dice Moran con rotundidad.

Jim siente que los músculos de su antebrazo se tensan por un momento en su agarre. Moran quiere soltarse pero tiene la sensatez de no intentarlo.

Jim asiente con solemnidad, como si le hubieran dado una gran sugerencia, y aparta la navaja de los huevos de Moran. La sostiene como un bolígrafo, y sin tomarse ni un momento para alinearse, conoce su objetivo bastante bien, dibuja con fuerza con el cuchillo el círculo blanco, apuntando en el centro y bajando por la curva del moreno brazo de Moran.

Hay un silbido de dolor contenido encima de él, el brazo de Moran se tensa automáticamente, y hay una lenta exhalación, como una control del dolor mediante la respiración, pero el ex-soldado ni sacude el brazo ni pone objeciones. No maldice. No pregunta que cojones está pasando o llama a Jim psicópata (un diagnostico totalmente inexacto y uno con el que Jim se siente ofendido), no grita. Solo se queda quieto y aguanta la mirada de Jim con las cejas mostrando confusión y los ojos un poco más húmedos de los que deberían, mientras la sangre baja por la curva del brazo y comienza a encharcarse para la caída.

Jim le suelta el brazo.

Moran continúa quieto con el brazo extendido.

Jim dobla la navaja.

- ¿Significa esto que tengo el trabajo? - pregunta Moran, goteando sangre sobre la alfombra.

- Significa que tengo a un tirador – dice Jim, cogiendo su té de la mesa – Puedes coger la galleta. No me llames. Yo lo haré.


End file.
